Giorno Giovanna VS Akira Kurusu (DB)
Giorno Giovanna VS Akira Kurusu is the 38th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios, featuring Giorno Giovanna from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Akira Kurusu from Persona. Description JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Persona - It's Vento Aureo vs Persona 5 as Two Main Protagonists from the five part of the franchise face each other off. Can Giorno's Golden Experience defeat Akira's Arsene? Interlude Wiz: There are many parts in a franchise with a different protagonist from each series and these two are the same thing. Boomstick: And these two even are as popular and overrated as ever. Wiz: Giorno Giovanna, the son of DIO from Vento Aureo. Boomstick: And Akira Kurusu, the Joker of Persona 5, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Giorno Giovanna Wiz: Once upon a time, there lived a young boy who moved to italy with his mother named Giorno Giovanna. Boomstick: Back in his past, he was abused as a toddler. Okay seriously!? what's with bad parenting now adays! Wiz: The truth is is that Giorno was actually the son of...DIO! Boomstick: Wait What!? You're telling me that DIO gave birth to a bastard son with a personality somewhat similar to Jonathan!? Wiz: Well that's somewhat accurate to say about it. Dio had actually gave birth to four children, the other three were from other woman which turned out to be evil, while Giorno became good. Boomstick: Also he was born as Haruno Shiobana but changed his name to Giorno Giovanna. Wiz: And somehow Giorno had a okay life, until his new stepfather would constantly beat him and abuse him, thus Giorno was coming down with very low self-esteem to the point of believing himself to be a scum and setting him on the path to become twisted and immoral. Boomstick: And one day, coming home he saw a man bleeding and a miracle happened to Giorno! Wiz: Miraculousley, Giorno activated a ability to to mask the man's presence by causing the grass to grow taller and bloom flora. Thus Giorno's life was coming back on track. Boomstick: But the special thing about that guy was he was a gangster and looked over Giorno from the shadows and thus Giorno had a dream and goal to become the leader of a Gang! Wiz: And while attempting to join Passionate, Giorno faced off against a fellow gang member named Bruno and his stand Sticky Fingers. Boomstick: And just like all other JoJo family members, Giorno had a stand of his own called Gold Experience! Wiz: Gold Experience is one of the weaker stands in the JoJo family bloodline, it wouldn't be able to beat Jotaro's Star Platinum or Josuke's Crazy Diamond. Boomstick: Golden Experience can do just about anything including being faster than light as it saved Giorno from being attacked from Sticky Fingers! Wiz: Golden Experience and Sticky Fingers can be classified on the same par, but Golden Experience has done many things far better than what Sticky Fingers could do. Golden Experience can use Life Giver to converting inorganic objects into living organisms, be it an animal or a plant. For instance, it can transform a piece of luggage into a frog or turn a lighter into a rose. Boomstick: Giorno can create just about anything with Golden Experience on his side and oh my god they are indestructable. For instance, Luca tried to attack Giorno's created frog with his shovel only for his head to be bashed instead. Wiz: Life Shot can also be applied to living individuals, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate. When Bruno Bucciarati was hit by one of Gold Experience's punches, his consciousness accelerated to such a point that he perceived everything else to move slowly. However, his body did not follow the surge of speed and could hardly move. While it heightens the senses of its victims as well, it also means that the then-defenseless body will feel a much more acute and intense pain over a much longer period of time when injury is taken, usually from Gold Experience's own punches. Boomstick: So basically Gold Experience can punch you and you feel like your on drugs? Wiz: Well that's a close coincidence. Gold Experience can also speed up an already-existing life form's life through its ability. Thus, he caused a tree to wither and expire immediately as a result of a greatly shortened lifespan. Boomstick: He can even created flesh and new organs!? Wait!? Gold Experience is a Surgeon!? Wiz: Well no, Giorno discovered that he could do the reverse and create singular body parts and organs out of inorganic matter. Thus he is able to heal gruesome wounds through various means. Like Crazy Diamond. Boomstick: Wow and Giorno himself, thanks to his stand can sense other Lifeforms, he even states that Life energy exsists in "clusters". He can even check if someone is alive or determine how many souls are in one person. He also planned to track Diavolo by planting a brooch given life on the latter to sense it from afar and stalk the Boss. Wiz: But there is the most dangerous and most powerful stand Giorno has, the evolved stand from Gold Experience and not even Made in Heaven would try and beat this stand. Gold Experience Requim which was pierced after the base Gold Experience was hit by the Requim arrow as it transformed and it's able to occupy by itself with Giorno. Boomstick: It doesn't just protect Giorno. It can even use a move that literally put you in an Infinite Death Loop! Wiz: Golden Experience Requim can do this by just a hit from it and even Giorno doesn't know the limits of Golden Experience Requim, for example he used this move on the boss himself Diavolo and won thus becoming the boss of Passionate, completeing his future and not only that Gold Experience Requim can nullify all matter. Boomstick: What!? Giorno has to be one of the most OP JoJo characters of all time. He's beaten other stand users such as King Crimson and Sticky Fingers. Tricked Polpo to shooting himself by turning one of his guns into a Banana. He was even able to replace a eyeball and give it to the victim! Wiz: Giorno is one of JoJo's frequent character and even Giorno isn't that invincible. He's one of the weaker Stand users from JoJo who isn't that strong to fight Star Platinum or Crazy Diamond and any damage taken on Golden Experience will hit the same on Giorno. Even if a Stand User dies, so does their stand or the other way around. Boomstick: But seriously, the son of DIO can do just literally everything. These two make a great team with speed! Akira Kurusu Boomstick: Ladies and Gentlemen! Say hello to your fifth high-school protagonist! Akira Kurusu!!! Seriously they should really place these guy in less high-school related crap to a military Wiz: Akira is one very ...uh...well sterotypical anime hero Boomstick: Yeah with that hair, he can get a ton of bad bitches anyday he likes and has somewhat of a badass ability we'll talk later on here Wiz: Well i can tell you all that Akira is actually a Juvenile as he differs from Yu Narukami and Minato Arisato. Akira Kurusu was a high school student who transferred to the Shujin Academy in Tokyo after meeting the mysterious cat Morgana. Much of his background and past is unknown, like every other Persona protagonist, so it's hard to interpret what kind of person he actually is canonically. Boomstick: Yeah, almost every Persona main protagonist has a mysterious past and we don't even know it! Hell they never give it out in the first place! Wiz: Akira is calm and collected who maintains his posture even in death's shadow. However, thanks to the anime, manga and Persona 5, we also know that deep down inside Akira, he's got the spirit of a rebellious prankster and has a thing or two for showing off alot of dramatic flair. Boomstick: What!? He's a Show off!? Really!? Oh boy, i wonder how he'll survive this fight! Wiz: He is your physical team leader called the "Phantom Theives of Hearts", making bold and wise decisions during fights and being a rather cheeky and/or modest person as shown in the remarks he makes to his friends during conversations. It's these traits that allow the other Phantom Thieves to trust him deeply. Boomstick: Including a hot smoking harley quinn cat girl look alike. Oh yeah i dig her~ Wiz: *sigh* whatever boomstick. Anyways their team was a line to steal and before that happened. Akira didn't make a good bet on someone for exposing his social account to get arrested. Boomstick: But you may think they steal, but they steal hearts from corrupted people. Uhhhh what now?! Wiz: Think of them as like the people who try to reform a person's ways, but just more literal and with magical powers! Boomstick: Okay?? Wiz: Apparently, Akira has quite the history of being a 'troublemaker' in the past as he when he was brought under the care of Sojiro Sakura, he was told that if he causes any trouble, he'll be kicked out. Boomstick: Holy Shit! And wasn't he charged of sexual harrassment on a woman? Wiz: If all of that was actually true. His charges of sexual harassment are actually false and that he wasn't the one sexually harassing the woman, rather Akira was the one trying to help the woman out and a corrupt and powerful politician saw this the wrong way, like they always do, and had him charged for the crime he didn't commit. After it was permanently placed in Akira's criminal record, he was expelled from his school and forced to move away from his family and transfer to another school and- Boomstick: Holy Shit can we just talk about his awesome Persona! He awakened it afterwards, yeah that's true! Wiz: Anyways, Akira's Persona has been awakening knowing it as the name of Arsene. Arsene is a gentleman thief who targets people who are worse than him or other crinimals. Luckily for Akira, Arsene doesn't take the form of a normal thief instead a crimson humanoid with wings. Boomstick: Arsene is of the Fool arcana and as such is a fairly simple Persona. With Cleave, he can deal Physical damage to enemies, with Eiha, he deals Curse damage to his enemies. Dream Needle also deals Physical damage to enemies as well as having the ability to place those enemies into sleep! Finally Sukunda can debuff the agility of any enemies affected, which is essentially just making them slower. Wiz: And since Akira has a wild card placed on him, we'll only cover his own Persona doing the same thing that we did in the Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami Fight to make things all fair. Boomstick: Arsene can be summoned when Akira puts on a white mask, but that's not all! Wiz: Akira's most powerful and more unique Persona from the Fool Card is none other than the Lucifer of Persona 5 - Satanael. Satanael is one of the most powerful Personas to date! Right behind Yu's Izanagi-No-Okami and Minato's Messiah! Boomstick: Satanael can deal heavy amounts of damage of all kinds of damage-types! Ranging from Curse to Almighty and even Gun damage with Maeigaon, Megidolaon and Riot Gun respectively! Cosmic Flare does a massive amount of Nuclear damage and Heat Riser buffs the attack, defence and agility of Akira for 3 turns, long enough for him to finish his opponent off! Seriously what can't this Persona do! Wiz: Not while he has the Unshaken Will ability, which provides immunity to all psychological ailments and his penultimate party trick: Survival Trick! An ability which allows Akira to survive on the brink of death should an instant-kill ever afflict him! Also, the Rebel King of Hell has one of the most powerful abilities in all of Persona history: Victory Cry! Which it heals and restore Akira and his team. Boomstick: What the hell!? He's damn OP! He's far superior from being even human. He's entered, fought through and escaped dungeons that were built and designed to resemble the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. Destroyed Yaldaboth, a malicious God who can erase one's existence just by thinking about it, with one attack from his ultimate Persona, the Rebel King of Hell, Satanael and he's even destroyed many goddamn monsters around the palace. Wiz: Akira is one of Persona's most strongest protagonists but even the Phantom Thief himself has his own downfalls. Akira is still very much a Human and can still die by ordinary means and if a Persona takes damage, so does their user which is no exception for Akira. Sufficient damage can even cause Persona Break; an event in which a Persona is temporarily decommissioned out of the fight. Boomstick: Even SP needs to be regained over time if Akira isn't careful. But seriously this Joker know exactly how to fight. Akira is the Phantom Thief to never mess with! Death Battle Taking place around the night of a museum before closing. Giorno Giovanna is seen walking to himself then suddenly stops hearing something. Giorno: What was that? Giorno then goes to run to check it out and stops right infront of the Joker who was in the museum. Giorno: Diavolo? The man was revealed to be Akira as he turns around looking at a blonde haired man standing right in front of him. Akira: The name's Joker, And sorry that's name's classified! Akira was going to the sealed thing about Diavolo being stuck in a infinite time loop but Giorno stops him at his deadtracks. Giorno: Diavolo is dead! Akira stops and turns around Akira: What?! How do you know! Giorno: I'll show you! Giorno then shows his stand Golden Experience right infront of Akira as Akira is shocked. Akira: So! You're a Persona User too huh!? Akira takes out his Persona Arsene to show off against Gold Experience. Giorno: What? No this is a stand! Gold Experience! I was the one who ended Diavolo Akira: I don't believe you boy! Giorno: Then i'll show you! The Stand and Personas engage at each other. FIGHT! Arsene and Gold Experience charge forward at each other as the Stand clenched it's fists, and before Arsene could strike, Gold Experience punched it twice in the stomach and then kicked the Persona away. Akira felt the attacks as well but it didn't hurt too much. Arsene was pushed back, then it vanished and reappeared beside it's master. Akira: What!? Alright let's try this! The juvenile pulled the triggers on his handguns. Gun-shots rang and echoed all throughout the nighttime sky. Several bullets sailed in the son of DIO's direction. Giorno raised an eyebrow as Gold Experience hovered forward and swatted the projectiles away. The Stand then picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Akira. Akira quickly dodges in time. Akira: That Persona is fast! I don't know if i can keep up with it! Akira sends out Arsene again to shoot Dream Needle in which Gold Experience and Giorno dodge all of the shoots then Gold Experience punches an object turning it into a Rhino as it shoots out at Akira. Arsene blocks in time on the Rhino as it grabs it's horns and tosses it away. Arsene clapped it's hands together and a dark aura emanated from below Giorno. He glanced down and noticed it before jumping in time as it rose into the air and exploded in a burst of dark mist. Giorno: What was that! No time for a proper response, as Arsene flew forward with it's right arm shaped like a needle. Giorno hopped to the side as the Persona drove it's needle arm onto the ground, piercing straight through the wall. Giorno: Gold Experience! Gold Experience reappears beside Giorno as the stand rushed forward and Stand-Rush'ed Arsene, and this time Akira really felt the blows dealt. He stumbled back and spat out a little bit of blood. Akira: Oh man! wasn't that a surprise. Arsene, on the other hand, disappeared in flash of blue light and reappeared beside it's master once again. Giorno picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it with much force. Akira shot a couple rounds at the rock, but they all missed. Arsene rushed forward and prepped itself to swat it away. The rock was in midair morphed into a frog. Arsene did, in fact, swat the frog away. But then something strange occurred. The force of the smack sent the frog past the edge of the rooftop and to the streets below. However, Akira also strangely felt the force dealt. More specifically to his face, which now bore the print of a massive hand, as if someone had backhanded him. Akira: What the hell!? Giorno: I guess you haven't figured out my Stand's ability haven't you? My Stand Gold Experience can touch any object into a living organism, and if anyone swats anything away from my creations, they feel the same pain inflicted to you! Giorno and Gold Experience rush forward at The Joker ready for a rush in attack. Giorno: Take this! Gold Experience hovered forward, past Giorno, and Stand-Rush'ed Arsene once again. A kick to the stomach and an uppercut later, and Arsene experienced a Persona Break, vanishing a flash of blue light. For Akira, he was sent flying onto the wall of the building behind him. He landed spread-eagled, then rolled back as Giorno and Gold Experience dove down with a dive-kick, creating cracks where Akira once lay. Akira breathed heavily bleeding heavily afterwards bleeding struggling to stand up as Giorno waits for him to get up. Akira: Behold! The King of Hell! The massive Demon armed with an equally massive, modified rifle howled with a demonic hiss; it's cry of emergence echoing all throughout the night sky. Giorno turned around in shock as Gold Experience comes out again. Giorno unveiled himself from his wooden sphere and beheld the King of Hell in all of it's maliciously, nasty glory. Akira had disappeared, and so Giorno got a full, unprotected view of the Persona of the Fool Arcana. Akira: Riot Gun! The Persona hefted and aimed it's massive rifle down at Giorno, Giorno quickly uses the Joestar Secret Technique and runs away and continously dodges the shots from the barell. Giorno manages to finally find a place to cover. Akira: You know hiding won't save you! Giorno pants in exhaustion and slowly recovers from his wounds healing himself but suddenly feels a sting on his side as his stand accidently hits the Requim Arrow, thus transforming Gold Experience into Gold Experience Requim. Giorno: Nice Plan you have there!'' That really did hurt though!'' Gold Experience Requim: Sorry my Master! Giorno finally comes out with Gold Experience Requim walking towards at Akira's Persona. Giorno: Listen, Akira isn't it? You don't have to do this! You don't have to fight anymore! If you do, you'll die! Akira: Use Heat Riser! Satanael rose it's free hand upwards and a wall of fire erupted from the ground in front of Giorno. It began racing towards him at a breakneck pace. Once again, GER used it's ability to nullify this action; the wall of fire rewinded back as did Satanael's summoning motion. Akira: Cosmic Flare! A massive ball of irradiated flames formed in the air above Satanael, it's size matching that of a tiny Sun. With a flick of the wrist, the nuclear fireball propelled itself downwards. Giorno: Gold Experience Requim! GER activated the reset ability at the attack like it never happened, Akira then gets very pissed off from what Giorno is doing. He had his stand to grab a peace of the wall and tossed it at the Persona. Uncontested, GER obeyed and the rubble flew at Satanael speedily. However, the rubble merely bounced off as it struck the Persona in the stomach; Satanael looked more confused rather than pained. Giorno: How in the world did that not work? Akira: Maeigon! Satanael formed a massive ball of dark energy and then hurled it at Giorno. Yet again, GER's ability activated and the attack was reset to zero. Akira: Megidolaon! Now a massive sphere of gleaming light formed in the Rebel Demon King's hands, though at a slower pace than it's other attacks. Giorno and GER were poised ready to nullify the attack, while Giorno's eyes scanned the surrounding area for the hidden Phantom Thief. Giorno: No more games! Come out here and face me like a warrior! Akira: Okay! Suddenly Giorno turns and a gunshot is heard. Silence followed afterwards; Giorno fell to a knee as he grasped the reality of what had occurred: He got shot. Clutching his stomach, Giorno looked down on his hand and saw copious amounts of blood staining his skin. Looking upwards, he saw Akira standing a few feet away from him, his glare having changed to a bleak, yet blank expression. The Phantom Thief was aiming one of his handguns at him. Giorno: Y-You don't have t-to do this! Akira: Oh i've already had! This will be so much fun to put you out of your misery! Akira shot two bullets as Gold Experience Requim quickly blocks all of the shots. Gold Experience Requim: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!! Gold Experience Requim charges out forward as Akira took a few steps back avoiding the punches while smirking. Giorno: W-What!? I-Impossible! Akira smirked and chuckled walking over to the Part 5 Hero of JoJo and pointed his hand gun as he slowly takes off his mask. Akira: I got three words to say about you goldilocks! Giorno: What would that be? Akira: Go to Sleep! The Phantom Thief turned around laughing as Giorno turns around with his eyes widen seeing that the massive Persona finished charging his attack. The sphere of light was hurled and a right before it could touch the ground, Giorno closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable. Suddenly GER used it reset ability countering it. Akira stops and turns around. Akira: Huh!? WHAT!!!! Giorno and GER stand right back with Giorno healed up again. Giorno: You think that i was going to go down that easily??? Gold Experience Requim then charges outforward throwing a barrage of punches cutting the Phantom Thief off guard. Gold Experience Requim: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!! Gold Experience Requim then goes for the finishing blow as it punches through Joker's abdomen through his spine as chunks of blood come out and Akira is suddenly put into the Death Loop forever and he must relive his death by a punch over and over for an eternity. Giorno sighs and turns around walkng away. Giorno: Hinjaku, hinjaku. What a Muda Muda Stand! '''KO! Giorno walks away restoring and removing/erasing all the damage done during the fight. Results Boomstick: Whoa! That was awesome! Wiz: While Akira could top Giorno in everything else. Giorno tops him in Speed. Boomstick: It took Golden Experience Requim to undo and protect Giorno just from anything. Wiz: Giorno didn't hesitate about this fight at all as he was in alot of fights including defeating the Mafia Boss Diavolo who put him in a Time Loop. Boomstick: Akira may have defeated monsters and other beings, but Giorno has fought against Stands which could actually kill a Monster if it were the case. Wiz: Giorno did have trouble with Akira's stealth and life force sensing, this was all because Akira is the master of the shadows. Akira has survived many gods, but Giorno's Stand was much different than that. In the end, Giorno had to take out Gold Experience Requim to counter Satanael. Boomstick: Akira couldn't Requim this fight out! Wiz: The Winner is Giorno Giovanna. Next Time It shows clips with a "Season 2 Finale" Logo of The Flaming Hero of Siderville and The Fire Fairy of Winx Club. Baxter VS Bloom Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Persona themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha VS Atlus' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles